Daises can be dangerous
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: Faye was shaken awake by her mother. "Get up. He's found us again." She hissed pulling the girl off the sofa. "Grab your bag, we need to make a run for it." Faye and her mother had been on the run from Faye's father non-stop for 2 years. No matter where they ran, he always found them. This story uses an OC.


**Woo! Go Ouran High School Host Club! Which I do not own. I do however own Faye.**

Faye was shaken awake by her mother.  
"Get up. He's found us again." She hissed pulling the girl off the sofa. "Grab your bag, we need to make a run for it." Faye and her mother had been on the run from Faye's father non-stop for 2 years. No matter where they ran, he always found them. That's the thing about New York, there are so many hiding places, although none of them are very good. The blonde duo grabbed their bags, which had never actually been unpacked, and slid through the door. With only $25 in their pocket, there weren't many places to go. A few times, they've had to sleep on the streets.  
"Where are we going now?" Faye asked her mother as they ran through the dark streets of New York.  
"I think it's time..." Faye's mother, Ally, sighed and pulled her daughter into a pitch black alleyway. She produced two tickets from her pocket. "We're going to Japan."

* * *

Faye looked down at the disappearing New York, wide eyed. This was it. They were going to Japan. Away from her abusive father. Away from her old life.

* * *

Fixing a fake daisy clip into her new pixie-cut purpleish brownish hair, Faye, or Evie Mai as she was now known, jumped off the stool that she had used to look in the mirror. She scanned the temporary hotel room, temporary because she and her mother had some distant relatives who were going to let them stay at theirs for a while. Not really knowing what she was going to do now that she was in Japan, Evie Mai decided to look into the school that she was being put in. Ouran Highschool.

* * *

"Hi..." Evie Mai mumbled to her cousin who was 4 or 5 times removed.  
"Hi..." Haruhi mumbled back. They didn't actually remember one another all that well, the first and only time they had met was at Haruhi's mother's funeral. It was a bit confusing seeing her dad, who was a transvestite, because he looked genuinely like a woman. Then again, Haruhi dressed and acted like a boy, so that kind of equaled it out.  
"The school looks... Um... Posh..." Evie Mai frowned. "And... Expensive..."  
"Yeah." She laughed and put her hand to the back of head. "We've both got scholarships! They seemed impressed with your scores!"  
"Yeah, surprising because I've missed two years of school!" Evie Mai muttered. "How did you afford your uniform?"  
"My friends gave it to me... Everyone actually thinks that I'm a boy... My friends know the truth though..." Haruhi explained.  
"I wish I had friends like that... All mine were usually druggies... Or drunkies... Or they smoked... Or they didn't actually exist..." Evie Mai laughed. "So, what about these friends of yours?"

* * *

"And who is this young lady?" A blonde boy with violet eyes kissed Evie Mai's hand.  
"This is my cousin Evie Mai!" Haruhi introduced the girl.  
"You look like a pretty fairy!" A little boy who looked about 4 smiled. She smiled back politely. Haruhi introduced Evie Mai to everyone and they all kissed her hand. After a while, Evie Mai realised that she had only smiled and nodded and they were probably all waiting for her to say something.  
"It's nice to meet you all..." Her American accent stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"So Evie Mai, where are you from?" The twins asked simultaneously.  
"Um..." Evie Mai looked cautiously at Haruhi.  
"New York. Evie Mai and her mum came to Japan to escape their father." Haruhi told them. Evie Mai couldn't tell if she was angry or relieved that Haruhi knew the truth.  
"What does Evie Mai mean?" Honey asked.  
"Evie means Breath of Life and Mai means Brightness." Evie Mai beamed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and drew something on it. "This is how you write it in Japanese." She pushed the piece of paper over to them.  
命の息 輝度(Stupid FanFiction wont let me use the proper symbols)  
"That's pretty cool!" Honey laughed and hugged Evie Mai's leg.  
"What's your last name?" Kyoya asked. Evie Mai's face gave a look of horror.  
"I... Don't have one..." She gasped.  
"Don't worry!" Tamaki pointed at the sky dramatically. "It's our job as members of the host club to find you one!"


End file.
